


You Deserve Proper Punishment

by glancenuggets



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Akechi Goro, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oh also, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Top Kurusu Akira, Trans Akechi Goro, Trans Male Character, Trans Writer, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, being in quarantine has been making us all horny, hnngg anyway enjoy lol, i have like four other fic ideas so be on the lookout for those, i promise I’ll write something sfw next, i really don’t want all of the trans goro fics I write to be porn but I couldn’t not write this, kawakami is there for like two seconds but I tagged her cuz she speaks briefly, master/pet dynamic(sort of), so if there’s any mistakes lemme know, the nsfw chat on discord has been more active lately and it’s been giving me Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glancenuggets/pseuds/glancenuggets
Summary: In the middle of a boring day at school, Akira gets a text from his boyfriend. It seems like he just wanted to brag about ditching class, but their conversation quickly escalates to something more... risqué.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	1. Nudes? In My DMs? It’s More Likely Than You Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, more porn  
> I,,, have no excuse for this,,,  
> Quarantine has made me horny,,,
> 
> Special thanks to Arthur and Jacket for encouraging me to write this  
> If it wasn’t for y’all I probs would’ve stopped writing out of frustration
> 
> Ah! Also, before I forget, here’s a list of songs I listened to while writing this:
> 
> Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys  
> Fantasy - Mystery Skulls  
> Victory - Janelle Monáe  
> Show Me - Alina Baraz & Galimatias

School is boring, as usual. The day drags on for Akira, and lunch is just a brief respite from the dullness of his classes. He’s sitting in Kawakami’s class, barely paying attention, when he finally gets a distraction. Akira’s phone vibrates, and he wastes no time pulling it out and checking his texts. It’s from his boyfriend, a simple “Hey”. Then, shortly after that, another text comes in. Confused, yet pleasantly surprised, Akira texts back.

Goro: Hey  
Goro: What are you doing right now?

Akira: uhhh, I’m in school  
Akira: what are you doing

Goro: I’m just relaxing at home  
Goro: I took a half day from school to go to a meeting, but the meeting ended earlier than expected  
Goro: It’s nice to have a break like this, but I will admit I am kind of bored...

Akira: ...you took a half day to go to a meeting

Goro: Um, yes? I do that all the time

Akira: I know but  
Akira: you know it’s only 12:34, right?

Goro: ...oh, is it? I hadn’t noticed...

Akira: either that meeting was incredibly short  
Akira: or...

Goro: ...or?

Akira: or there was no meeting  
Akira: babe, did you ditch school?

Goro: I have no idea what you’re talking about

Akira: damn, I had no idea the famed detective prince would do something like this

Goro: Oh, haha, very funny  
Goro: I can be a delinquent sometimes too, you know

Akira: so you don’t deny it?

Goro: No, I don’t

Akira: you’ve been misbehaving lately, detective  
Akira: I wonder what’s gotten into you

Goro: What are you gonna do about it? Punish me?

Akira looks up from his phone just to make sure no one’s reading these over his shoulder. This conversation is about to take a very risqué turn, and he’d rather not have anyone reading his messages.

Akira: I bet you’d enjoy that  
Akira: having me spank you for being a bad boy

Goro: Just spanking? I hope you don’t expect me to learn my lesson from just that  
Goro: You’ll have to try a little harder if you want to break me

Akira: oh, so you want it harder  
Akira: I see...

Akira: what if I pull your hair so hard it draws blood?  
Akira: and then I use my grip on your hair to tilt your head slightly, exposing your neck

Goro: Please, for the love of god, continue

Akira: I ravish your exposed neck, leaving marks all over you so everyone will know who you belong to

Goro: Fuck  
Goro: ...hey, could you, by any chance, skip school and come over here right now?

Akira: now?

Goro: Yes, now.

Akira: damn, that really did it for you  
Akira: I didn’t even get to the best part

Goro: There was more?

Akira: I’m not gonna describe it in detail, but it involved me tying you up and fucking you till you couldn’t move

Goro: Oh god, you’re gonna be the death of me  
Goro: Get over here and fuck me already

Akira: I would love to but I’m kinda still in school rn

Goro: Then ditch class! I did!

Akira: but I’ve already ditched class once this week...

Goro: You what  
Goro: Is this a regular thing you do?

Akira: first of all, no I don’t skip very often  
Akira: second of all, you were literally just begging me to skip class and rail you against a wall, but now you’re mad at me for skipping? make up your mind!!

Goro: ...  
Goro: ...okay, fair point  
Goro: Counterpoint: this is what you’re missing out on right now  
Goro: image01.png

Akira’s eyes widen behind his glasses. Holy shit. Goro absolutely did not just send him nudes during class. Holy shit. For the second time this class period, Akira looks around to make sure no one’s reading over his shoulder, then takes a good long look at the photo.

The photo is taken in portrait style, with the camera presumably situated in the space between Goro’s legs. He’s reclining in his bed, completely naked, propping himself up slightly with one hand. His other hand is between his spread legs, two fingers in his hole. The expression on Goro’s face is lustful, with half lidded eyes and mischievous smirk. It’s almost like he’s daring Akira to ditch class and fuck him into his bed.

Goddamn, that’s hot. Akira almost can’t take it anymore. He’s so tempted to skip class and head straight for Goro’s apartment, but knows Kawakami won’t cover for him if he ditches class twice in a week. 

...Although, she might let him take a long bathroom break. Akira raises his hand, hoping Kawakami notices him right away. Thankfully, she does.

“Kurusu-kun? Did you have a question?”

“Can I, uh, go to the bathroom?”

She sighs. “Fine, but don’t take too long,”

He smiles at her apologetically(because who is he kidding, this is gonna take a while) and leaves the classroom as quickly as possible, trying to conceal the beginnings of an erection all the while. Akira rushes to the nearest bathroom, locks himself in a random stall, and calls his boyfriend. It doesn’t take long for Goro to pick up.

“Hey. Are you on your way?” Goro sounds surprisingly composed for someone who’s desperate to get dicked down.

“Nope. I’m in the bathroom. I’m not gonna skip school, but I will have phone sex with you because goddamn it, I can’t wait any longer,”

Goro chuckles, “So, I guess you really liked that photo I sent you, right?”

“Oh god, how could I not? Fuck babe, you looked so sexy laying on your bed and fingering yourself for me.”

“I suppose that makes up for me ditching class then, hm?” Goro’s voice takes on a more mischievous tone, “Or do you still need to punish me?”

“Did you think you could get out of it that easily? I might not be ditching school, but you still pulled me away from my lessons. For that, you deserve proper punishment,” Akira hears Goro attempt to stifle a moan. He smirks. This is going to be fun. “Lay down on your back,”

“Yes, Akira,” Goro complies, and Akira hears the rustling of bedsheets as his boyfriend gets comfortable.

“That’s master to you,”

“Y-yes, master,” Goro corrects himself. 

“Good boy,” Akira praises his lover, and Goro lets out a soft moan. “I’m not there to punish you in person, but that doesn’t mean you won’t get what you deserve. I’m going to tell you exactly what to do, you’re going to do it. If you disobey my instructions in any way, you’ll have an even worse punishment to look forward to when I get back. Understood?”

“Yes, master,”

“Good, very good,” Akira pauses. “Touch yourself, nice and slow. Tease your hole, rub your dick, but go slow or else.”

“Yes, mmf- master,” Goro’s voice comes out edged with a whine that time, and Akira can actually feel all the blood rushing to his dick. Goro is panting now, occasionally letting out soft moans as he pleasures himself.

“Good boy, now go faster,” Akira groans as he begins to palm his growing erection. “Go on, chase that pleasure building up inside. Fall apart for me.” Goro moans loudly as he speeds up, frantically chasing his release.

“A-ah, master, I- fuck, I’m gonna..!”

“Stop,” Akira commands suddenly.

“Huh?” Goro stops out of confusion at the order. “But I was about to come!”

“Exactly,” Akira chuckles. “That’s your punishment. You must bring yourself to the edge as many times as I tell you to, but you can only come when I tell you can. Understood?”

“Y-yes master,”

“Well? Get to it then, we don’t have all day,” Akira orders.

Goro shivers with delight at Akira’s commanding tone of voice as he starts to touch himself once more. Goro repeats his previous actions, his moans growing louder and louder until they stop abruptly at Akira’s request. He brings himself to the edge over and over, barely holding back the urge to disobey Akira’s orders. By the time Akira decides it's enough, Goro is a whining, begging mess and Akira has a hand down his pants.

“Please, please master, I can’t take it anymore,” Goro pleads with Akira, desperation showing through his tone of voice.

“Oh god, babe, I love it when you beg for me,” Akira groans as he pulls his dick out of his pants. “Oh, the things I would do to you if I was there right now...”

“Tell me, master, please...”

“Fuck, you’re so cute when you beg,” Akira begins to slowly stroke his dick as he tells Goro exactly what he’d like to do to him. “I’d pin you to the bed with your arms above your head and slide my fingers deep into you. I’d thrust them in and out, slowly stretching your hole.”

Goro moans softly as he thrusts his fingers in and out of himself just like Akira described. “Mmmn, fuck, master, more~”

Akira groans as he starts stoking himself a little faster, “After you’re nice and loose, I’d bury my dick deep inside you, and I’d fuck you into the mattress.”

Goro’s moans get louder now, and more desperate. Akira begins to buck into his hand, closing his eyes and imagining he’s fucking his lover, “Oooh, fuck, Goro, you sound so good taking my cock like this.”

“O-only, mmf, for you, master~” They continue to pleasure themselves in unison, moaning lewdly on their respective sides of the call. Akira praises Goro constantly, telling how much of a good boy he is, and the praise pushes Goro closer and closer to the edge.

“Mmmf, a-ah! A-akira! I’m close, fuck, I’m gonna-“

“Oh, f-fuck, me too,”

“Akira, ah! ‘kira please!”

“Do it, Goro. Come for me,”

Goro lets out a choked shout, then a loud, drawn-out moan of his boyfriend’s name. Hearing Goro fall apart like that arouses Akira even more, and soon after he comes all over the bathroom stall with a loud shout of “Goro~”

“Shit, Goro, that was,” Akira glances at his surroundings as he catches his breath. His cum is all over the wall in front of him. “Shit, I’m gonna have to clean this up now,” Well, at least none of it got on his clothes.

A muffled chuckle comes from his phone. “You know, if you had skipped school and come over here, you wouldn’t have to worry about that,” Goro sounds amused and slightly winded.

“Yeah, whatever. I’ll be sure to give you a nice, hard pounding later, ok?”

“Alright. Now hurry and clean up. I don’t want you to get caught.”

“Ok, ok, I’m going. I’ll see you later, ‘kay?”

“I’ll be waiting~” And with that, Goro hangs up. Akira cleans up as quickly as he can and heads back to class. He’s pretty sure he’s been gone too long for it to not be suspicious, but Kawakami doesn’t say anything about his extended bathroom break. Now, he just needs to wait till school lets out so he can make sweet, sweet love to his boyfriend. Oh boy. These next few class periods are going to be long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end, I hope you liked it  
> Idk what to say here this time  
> Uhhh, dont be afraid to comment  
> Feedback is always welcome :p
> 
> Uhhh, bye lol


	2. Come Over, I’m Alone Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 minutes of phone sex with his boyfriend has Akira craving more.
> 
> This time, though, Akira doesn’t quite have all of the control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnngg hi again  
> I wrote this chapter for horny day(April 16) but I took too long to write it and now it’s 12:44am on the 17th :))))
> 
> I don’t know what this is man, I’m tired
> 
> Oh also, the song list before I forget:  
> Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys  
> Fantasy - Mystery Skulls  
> Victory - Janelle Monáe  
> Show Me - Alina Baraz & Galimatias
> 
> It’s just the same songs as last time lol

The school day drags on even slower than before after Akira gets back from the bathroom. It’s almost like everything is happening in slow motion. As he sits down, he gets another text. He opens it quickly, expecting another text from his boyfriend-

Oh. It’s Ann.

Ann: what was up with that bathroom break  
Ann: u took so long ffs

Akira: ...you noticed that

Ann: uh, yea?  
Ann: u took like 15mins, where were u

Akira: in the bathroom...

Ann: wtf were u doing that took so long?!?!

Akira: ...  
Akira: ...are you sure you wanna know

Ann: uh  
Ann: im  
Ann: kinda scared  
Ann: but also intrigued  
Ann: tell me

Akira: hrg alright  
Akira: so goro started texting me in class

Ann: wait what does this have to do with the bathroom

Akira: everything.  
Akira: just listen

Ann: k...

Akira: ok so goro was texting me and like  
Akira: apparently he ditched class today

Ann: pics or it didn’t happen

Akira: ann just listen  
Akira: right so  
Akira: apparently he was feeling incredibly horny today  
Akira: he tried to convince me to skip school and go fuck him

Ann: i don’t believe u

Akira: he did tho!!!!

Ann: he wouldn’t

Akira: ann he sent me nudes  
Akira: he was DESPERATE

Ann: NO HE DIDN’T

Akira: he did

Ann: LIAR  
Ann: PICS OR IT DIDN’T HAPPEN

Akira: ann please i need to finish the story

Ann: PICS  
Ann: OR

Akira: ann no

Ann: IT  
Ann: DIDN’T

Akira: ann I’m not sending that pic to you

Ann: HAPPEN

Akira: you haven’t found out what happened in the bathroom yet

Ann: oh shit ur right  
Ann: ok im listening what happened

Akira: ok  
Akira: so  
Akira: I was really tempted to actually skip school but  
Akira: Kawakami would def not cover for me twice in one week

Ann: ofc

Akira: so  
Akira: I went to the bathroom  
Akira: and I called him

Ann: right

Akira: and then we had phone sex

Ann: i see  
Ann: u know the rest of that was really unnecessary  
Ann: u could’ve just like  
Ann: told me u had 15min phone sex in the bathroom  
Ann: instead of ya know  
Ann: telling me abt ur boyfriend’s nudes first

Akira: yeah I guess that kinda was unnecessary lol

Ann: hey just for curiosity’s sake, what was he doing in that photo

Akira: ...

Ann: im just curious!!!!  
Ann: u already know im not interested in ur man like that

Akira: ...he was fingering himself

Ann: oh dear lord

Akira: and like  
Akira: he had the most mischievous grin on his face  
Akira: my god

Ann: damn  
Ann: yea i can see why u had to take care of that immediately  
Ann: lemme guess ur going to his apartment right after school

Akira: oh fuck yeah  
Akira: he did ask me to fuck him  
Akira: so I will

Ann: have fun lol  
Ann: ok now pay attention  
Ann: Kawakami is glaring at us

Akira looked up and sure enough, Kawakami was indeed glaring at them. He hastily put his phone away and tried his best to pay attention to class.

School ends about an eternity later. As soon as everyone is dismissed, Akira gets up from his seat and rushes over to the train station as soon as class is dismissed. He has somewhere to be, after all. Akira rides the train to Kichijōji and starts speed walking in the direction of Goro’s apartment building. He gets to Goro’s front door in about four minutes, and as soon as he knocks on the door he hears a distant, “Come in, it’s unlocked.”

Akira walks into his boyfriend’s apartment, closing and locking the door behind him. Akira makes a beeline for Goro’s bedroom. He opens the door, and there is Goro Akechi, lounging on his king-sized bed, completely naked. He’s been waiting.

“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” Akira immediately rushes forward and pins Goro to the bed. He kisses him feverishly, expressing all of the frustration he’s felt today. Goro rolls his hips up into Akira, and they both moan into the kiss. Goro begins to work on removing Akira’s clothes, and pretty soon they’re both naked and grinding against each other.

Suddenly, Goro flips them over. He’s on top of Akira now, and wastes no time kissing up and down his boyfriend’s body.

“Nng, Goro,” Akira groans in anticipation as Goro positions himself between his legs. Without warning, Goro takes Akira’s length into his mouth. He slowly bobs his up and down, drawing it out for as long as possible. Akira attempts to buck up into his lover’s mouth, but Goro holds his hips in place.

“Mmmn, n-not so, ah, s-slow,”

“You had your fun earlier, but now it’s my turn to make you beg,” Goro flashes a mischievous smile and immediately goes back to sucking Akira’s dick in the most frustrating way possible. Akira desperately wants  
Goro to speed up, but he’s not going to yield this easily.

“You’ll, mmmn, never make me beg,” Akira refuses to break this early.

“Never, huh? Clearly this isn’t working. I wonder how I should torture you next,” Goro pulls himself back up from between Akira’s legs and gives his lover a passionate kiss.

“You’re never gonna make me beg, so why don’t we just skip to the part where I fuck you into the mattress?”

“Hm. Well if you’re so eager to do it already, why don’t you prepare me yourself?” Suddenly, Goro gets up and positions himself so his aching hole is right over Akira’s face.

“H-huh?” Akira is barely given any time to react before his boyfriend lowers himself onto him.

“Well, what are you waiting for? I’m not gonna be ready if you just sit there doing nothing,” Goro neglects to mention that he might not even need any preparation considering the fact that he’s still wet from their earlier activities. Still, after a moment, Akira gets to work. He licks over Goro’s folds, flicking his lover’s dick with his tongue every so often. Goro begins to moan softly, occasionally giving Akira praise, “Mmmf, yeah, just like that dear,”

After a little while, Akira begins to tease Goro’s hole, slipping his tongue between the folds and circling around the edge before pushing in.

“Oh, f-fuck,” Goro moans at the sudden intrusion, and begins to moan louder and louder as Akira tongue-fucks him. “A-ah! Akira, stop, that’s- mmmf, enough,” Goro lifts himself up on shaky legs and positions himself over Akira’s length, grasping it with one hand.

“Finally,” Akira expects Goro to lower himself down right away, but his boyfriend has other ideas.

“Aha, no. Remember what I said earlier? You need to beg for it,”

“You think you can make me yield that easi-“ Akira cuts off his sentence with a moan as Goro grinds against his erection.

“I’m sorry dear, what were you saying?” Goro looks at Akira with an innocent smile as he continues to slowly grind on his boyfriend’s dick.

“I know what you’re- mmmf- trying to do and it’s not- hnnngg- going to work,” Akira’s trying to pretend he won’t budge, but in reality he’s close to giving in. He’s had to wait all day for this, and now Goro’s teasing him? Of course he’s about to give in. Suddenly, Goro begins to give Akira a handjob. Goro moves his hand up and down Akira’s length, running his thumb over the slit every time he gets to the head. Akira finally starts to give in, “P-please...”

“Hm? Please what?” Goro questions, clearly wanting Akira to be specific. Akira doesn’t reply. Goro slows his hand down and leans in till he’s practically whispering in Akira’s ear, “I want you to beg for it, Akira. Beg me to sit on your dick.”

Akira breaks immediately. “Please Goro, I can’t take it anymore,” Akira pleads. “Please, sit on my dick,”

“With pleasure~,” Goro leans back and immediately sinks down into his boyfriend’s cock, eyes glazing over with pleasure. “Ohhh, fuck yes~,” Goro begins to fuck himself on Akira’s dick, and god does it feel amazing. As Goro begins to pick up the pace, both he and Akira moan louder and louder.

“Oh fuck, Goro you feel so good,” Akira begins to buck his hips up into Goro, bringing himself deeper into the detective.

“Ah! A-akira!” Goro cries out as Akira hits his g-spot. Akira repositions them both slightly, and suddenly he’s hitting it every time he thrusts into Goro. Goro’s panting, every thrust up from Akira punctuated with a soft, “Ah~!”  
Akira is getting close, and he can tell Goro is too. He grabs Goro’s hips and begins to pull him down as he thrusts up.

“Fuck, Goro, you’re being such a good boy for me, fucking yourself on my dick like that,” Akira begins to ramble, losing his filter to the overwhelming pleasure, “Ohhhh fuck, Goro I’m gonna-“ He doesn’t even have time to finish his sentence as he finishes inside his lover. Both the praise and the feeling of Akira’s cum filling him up throws Goro over the edge. Goro comes with a loud moan of his boyfriend’s name, and collapses onto Akira right after he finishes riding out his orgasm. After a moment, Akira gently slides out of Goro and lays him down on the bed. Akira lays down next to him, and they cuddle for a while to catch their breaths.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Akira is the first one to speak up.

“God, yes. I’m so glad I decided to go on birth control. The feeling of being filled with your cum is more than a little arousing,”

“Well, maybe we can go again if it arouses you so much,”

“Eager, aren’t we?” Goro scoffs in mock annoyance, but his expression quickly softens. “Give me a minute, dear. I need to catch my breath.”

“Ah, of course,” Akira thinks for a moment, then asks a question, “Uh, so, how many times do you wanna go tonight?”

Goro gives his lover a mischievous grin for the third time today, “As many times as we feel like.” Oh boy. This is gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo welcome to the end  
> Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Fun fact: while I was writing this I forgot to include a part where akira put on a condom but I was too lazy to go back and rewrite it so I just decided “fuck it. goro’s on birth control. oh and also he’s a cumslut”  
> Just gonna add that to the list of kinks goro has right next to praise and sadomasochism
> 
> Uhhh,,, anyway don’t be afraid to comment  
> I appreciate any feedback you might have


End file.
